


To forgive a brother

by CathU500



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathU500/pseuds/CathU500
Summary: It was a new day and nothing could be better in the now conjoined uglyvill and Institute of in-perfection. Well, besides ox missing his brother of course. Maybe we should fix that...(First summary so its not good)
Relationships: Lou & Ox (UglyDolls)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	To forgive a brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone- this is my first work on this site, and my first time posting any story in general. This isn't a very popular movie or fandom so i decided to add my own little fanfiction to help it grow a bit. Im sorry if the writing isn't that good :/  
> I hope if you read this you enjoy because im very nervous and think you probably wont like it-  
> Also. I don't ship ox and moxy so uh....yeah. As well this is a brother relationship between ox and lou so don't ship them in this fic if you can help yourself. Thx.

It had currently been a month or two since the uglydolls and 'perfect dolls' came together and took lou out of power. Everyone was happy and could go to the big world whenever they wanted, coming back whenever they had time. Or well...almost everyone was happy.

___________________________________________________

Ox took a deep breath as he walked outside of his house. Many dolls waved to him as he passed by them. A few 'hi ox.' Or 'hello Mayor ox!' He would smile, and even talk to a few of them more then a simple hello. Before they left to keep walking to wherever they needed to be of course. He sighed after the last one for now left. No one was watching, so he let his smile drop a bit. It was a little hard looking over two towns. Them being connected or not. So many more dolls to take care of and help. And then there was the fact he couldn't stop thinking about....him. Lou. His brother in all but blood. No matter how lou thought of him now or what he did in the past, he still considered him his family. He missed him and he still regretted hurting him. He should've noticed something was wrong with lou, should've at least visited. But no. He left and didn't return till he was kidnapped for uglys sake! And by that time lou had grown so much more bitter. So much darker. Ox stopped walking. He needed to make things right. Lou had deserved so much more. Ox steeled himself and started running. Running to the pipe that would bring him to the once Institute of perfection. Soon he heard a voice he rather wouldn't have wanted to at the moment.  
"Ox? Hey ox where are you going?" It was moxy. Ox stopped his running.  
"Oh uh- hey there moxy. Not going anywhere much. Just to the Institute of in-perfection..." He tried to give her the most convincing smile he could. Moxy tilted her head smiling.  
"Could i come with you??" Ox shakes his head.  
"Sorry moxy- but this is some mayor business. Im afraid it'll be to boring for you." Ox hated lying but he knew she wouldn't like what he's about to do. Moxy's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Im sure I'll be fine ox. Are you sure i cant come?" She was still smiling so that was a good sign but he could still tell she was slightly suspicious. He put a hand to her shoulder.  
"Im sure. And ill be back soon ok?" She nods.  
"Alrighty then. Have an ugly day ox! See you later." She then turned away and stated walking. Ox soon after continued on his own way, not noticing moxy looking back at him and frowning.

It took a little while to get himself all the way back to the Institute. He tried to dodge as many dolls as he could. He couldn't get caught. Soon he got close to the old training course and the washer. He was searching for that old familiar head of blond hair.  
"Lou?" He whisper called.  
"Lou where are-" ox cuts himself off as he heard crying. Ox's eyes widen and he runs past old and newish equipment to where he hears it coming most clearly.  
"lou....?" he calls out softly seeing a doll on the ground. It's head whips up hearing his voice. Ox starts to take it the dolls- no. Lou's, appearance. His hair is a mess having been in the washer multiple times. His clothes are ripped in a few places and has started losing its dark color. His skin looks pale and he has bags under his eyes, and oh his eyes......red from crying, hardened not by hate but from embarrassment and sadness but mostly....hurt. He looks so Abandoned. And that's that he has been. Left behind.  
"Ox..." He looked like he was in pain when he spoke as His voice has gotten scratchy from tears and disuse besides that over the last few months. Lou got up shakily dusting Himself off best he could. His eyes hardening over the hurt and sadness within them.  
"What are you doing here ox- cant you see what you and your little uglys have done enough to me? Cant you at least let me keep what dignity i have left-" he wiped his eyes and ox felt part of his heart breaking. Lou wasn't supposed to cry. Ox wasn't supposed to be a reason his brother shed tears.  
"I haven't come to hurt you lou. Not again. God never again...." Ox tried to get closer to lou but lou backed up away from him, looking almost like he thought ox would attack him. Like he was lying and wanted to hurt him more then he already has.  
"God- Do you even realize what you all did to me ox?!" Lou then yelled, his voice cracking.  
"You took away my power! E-everything i've been working for! MY ENTIRE EMPIRE! Its all GONE- I've lost it all ox-!" Lou is shaking.  
"All the dolls turned on me- im...im alone....." Lou goes silent for a moment. Then he says,  
"Im...im not perfect anymore....just look at me-" he turns his head down. Being perfect was one of the only things he'd ever had.  
"Everything is gone......" He falls to his knees. After this Ox goes over to him and pulls him into a hug. hugging him as tightly as he could. He himself is tearing up now, Crying his own tears of sorrow.  
"Im so sorry lou. I never wanted to hurt you....." Ox started to explain though lou probably wouldn't want to hear it.  
"I know i wasn't there when you needed me, and i cant go back in time to change that. But Im here for you now. And i want to make things right brother. I want to mend what I've broken." The air around them is cold and silent. The only sound they can hear is each other and if a pin where to drop, even that would seem to loud. Slowly, arms find themselves wrapping around ox.  
"You stupid green bunny...." Lou Buries his head into ox's soft plush.  
"I missed you so much-" his voice ends with a sob.  
"You where supposed to be different ox- you weren't supposed to leave me behind like the others-" he sobs once more.  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Ox whispers softly.  
"Do you think you could ever forgive this stupid old rabbit...?"  
...  
"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own uglydolls. If i did there would be more brotherly moments for ox and lou. And lou would get a redemption!
> 
> And idk if ill ever make this more then a oneshot


End file.
